Blue Eyes
by HPSLEUTH323
Summary: Rated R for rape, language and later chapters. Harry is in love with a Malfoy. They go thru trials to see if their love will last. Or if they will last. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**Blue Eyes  
**  
Disclaimer don't own it, don't sue!  
  
As he lay awake, stroking her long blonde hair, he realized something... he loved her... Harry Potter was in love with a Malfoy!

Just then she started to toss and turn restlessly, she screamed "No! Harry please don't leave me! Please listen I can explain please understand! I LOVE YOU! No!" she broke into sobs and Harry woke her up with a quick kiss on her pale cheek he could taste her salty tears and her blue eyes twinkled with liquid.

"Shhh it's ok I'm here." He cooed rocking her back and forth, "I won't leave I... uh... loveyoutoo," He said quickly and she let out a weary laugh. "I won't leave its only a nightmare."

She smiled slightly wanting to tell him it wasn't a dream for in those blue stood something stronger, she could see into the future with those dreams and eyes. They were her mood ring, they should her love, they were her lifeline.

The next morning as she was getting dressed she looked around the Gryffindor tower she was placed here originally but her father could not have that so he demanded she be put into Slytherin.

She ran down stairs to see her only friends, the golden trio.

Hermoine, letting go of the hand of Ron for a second waved her over saying "Bridget! Over here!" Bridget jogged over beaming and all Harry could do was stare. She was a year younger than him but she was FULLY grown.

Not controlling himself he pulled her into a passionate kiss and started to explore. Knowing instantly what he was thinking she pulled away so they were just holding hands. They walked into the great hall side by side, Harry holding Bridget's waist, Ron holding Hermoine's, who was chatting with Bridget.

As they passed the Slytherin table they all sneered, including her big brother, Draco but once they reached Gryffindor they were safe, sure some people were jealous and made remarks but all Harry had to do was glance over and they all shut their mouths. Honestly she not here anything, nor did she care, she was in love.

Bridget met up with Harry after potions near Hagrid's hut; they were in the middle of their "Hello Kiss" when Draco came up behind them.

"Daddy would not approve darling, maybe it is time he knows."

Harry's eyes shifted and turned cold "Shut it Malfoy or I'll shut it for you."

"Go fuck yourself Potter."

"No sweet brother, he has me for that." Bridget said coolly.

Harry and Draco were flabbergasted.

Draco muttered as he was walking away, "Tramp." Almost instantly Harry jumped in front of him hesitantly first reached for his wand then punched him.

Ron, suprisingly had his wand to Draco's chin also. Harry glanced over and Ron gave a smile and shrugged.

Draco scrambled to his feet and ran away with tears in his eyes.


	2. Promises

Blue Eyes  
  
Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT and to sue me would be stupid. I do own Bridget.  
  
Promises  
  
Bridget just got out of the girls' bathrooms with only a towel on. She was looking at a muggle fashion magazine when she heard the sounds of quills.  
  
"What the f-"Reporters surrounded her.  
  
"Miss Malfoy please what magazine are you reading"  
  
"V-vogue why?" they all started to laugh.  
  
"What is so funny, why are you writing, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" at that a reporter took her picture.  
  
"Do we here wedding bells Miss Malfoy?" Bridget just realized why they were there, they knew about Harry and her.  
  
"Shit" she mumbled then started to run away and they all followed.  
  
"Miss Malfoy just one more question, did you two have sex?" at that Bridget came to a grinding halt and was walking toward the person who said it when she was yanked into a room almost leaving her towel behind.  
  
"What the fuck let-go-of-me!" seeing a familiar face, "Oh thank god its you 'Moine." Bridget said hugging her friend.  
  
"Bridget someone tipped them off that you and Harry were dating"  
  
"Really?" Bridget said sarcastically. Hermoine pointed to a picture on a wall and whispered the password; Bridget was too busy looking at her surroundings.  
  
"Typical." Bridget muttered  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Leave it to Hermoine to hide me in the library." Bridget said with a smile and then they both giggled and walked into the picture.  
  
Bridget walked in first and saw Harry, she ran into his arms and they shared a passionate kiss.  
  
Hermoine always said when the two first looked into each other's eyes is when they fell in love, when green met blue.  
  
"Hey baby, I like the outfit."  
  
"Oh shut up, you." She said blushing slightly. "What do they want me, its not like I did anything."  
  
"Yes you did." Harry and Hermoine said in unison.  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Sacked Harry Potter." Ron said stepping through the portrait hole.  
  
"Oh, but still. Oh shit I don't have and clothes." Bridget said just realizing she was in a room with only a towel on and wet skin and 2 boys with her.  
  
"I think you're a little over dressed." Ron said and Harry scowled tucking Bridget under his arm.  
  
"Fuck we're late for class." Hermoine said rushing out the door and Ron followed.  
  
Bridget went to step out but Harry stopped her and they pulled into a kiss soft, then rough. Harry began to push up on her and she could fell his erection and all of the sudden Bridget dropped her towel and Harry began to suck on her breast.  
  
"H-Harry." Bridget said moaning, "Harry you have to stop please. Oh god it feels so good!"  
  
"That is how it is supposed to feel."  
  
"I know but my promise. Oh fuck my promise, Harry stop." Bridget was getting frustrated and Harry could tell so he let go of her.  
  
"What promise?" Bridget showed him a ring, "Oh promise ring. Fuck, Bridget, why do you have to be so good all the time I am dying here."  
  
"I am sorry Harry." Bridget said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"No I sorry if I wasn't such an arse, here take my shirt and get back to your dorm, I'll walk you."  
  
"Thanks sweets." Bridget said and with that they walked out the portrait hole to meet a sea of reporters  
  
"What the hell did they multiply!?" Bridget said whispering in Harry's ear. All he could do was smile.  
  
Harry stood up straight and with a booming voice said, "One and only one interview with the two of us together, today at 4 near the lake."  
  
"Together, what's the matter Potter don't want her to think for herself. Bridget I see your wearing a man's shirt you and Potter have a little fun?" Bridget took a step back almost in tears. 'What kind of question is that? That is our business.' Harry pushed his way through to the voice and pulled out his wand and mumbled, "One two three." With that the little man scurried away.  
  
"Any one else?" Harry said almost in fury They all shook their heads.  
  
"Well what the hell are you still doing here. GO NOW." Harry barked. They all went away.  
  
"So 'bout that promise, does it include kissing?" Harry said jokingly pulling Bridget into a deep kiss and they both headed for the dungeons. 


	3. Secrets

Don't own. Don't sue Blue Eyes  
  
Bridget was walking up from the dungeons toward the Entrance Hall. She heard some sniggering so she turned around and it was Blaise, with her normal lackeys.  
  
"What?" Bridget demanded "Oh nothing the Gryfindor in disguise would understand, Slytherin business would understand, besides shouldn't you be with your friends, the golden trio you're a part of it aren't you? Oh that's right your just there cause Harry likes to have a romp with you now and then isn't it?" Blaise sneered, and Bridget almost teared up and then became enraged. "Listen you little wench, no wait all of you whores I am in love with Harry James Potter and he respects me and WE ARE IN LOVE SO BACK OFF OR I WILL HEX YOU ALL TO HELL!" Bridget had her wand out directed at Blaise, then she lowered and calmed down and said coolly "Now if you excuse me I have and interview with Harry, making our love public you know, oh wait you don't you only wish, please you think your so cool making fun of the girl who has the guy you wished you had. Well best be off tootles!" Bridget took one last look at Blaise who was shocked and smiled and bounced towards the doors.  
  
Harry was pacing back and forth. 'Maybe she is not coming for a reason, maybe she doesn't want to make our love public. Shit one shot of happiness and it is screwed. Oh thank god!" "Hey love sorry I'm late, the usual threatened someone and made fun of them for loving you." "Ah yes the every day stuff now shall we also do what every teenager does when they fall in love and go announce it to the public and sea of reporters or do you just want to go watch a movie?" "Hmm decisions, decisions." And then they both laughed as they made their way to the lake.  
  
"Harry, did you tell her who you are?" one naïve looking reporter asking Harry's scar. "Umm I think she has figured it out by now." Harry said as Bridget giggled. "Bridget, what are you wearing?" another asked "Uh I dunno a Hogwarts robe?" still a little snippy from that spat with Blaise. Stupid questions just kept coming until... "Are you two in love?" Harry looked over and smiled slight to Bridget and said "Yes." "Bridget, do you love him?" a familiar face asked this one, Rita Skeeter. "Yes but didn't Harry just-" "No, Potter has been dominating this interview I wanted for you to answer one, anyway I he in anyway abusive or INSANE?" She said it as if Harry could not hear and he became angry but before he burst Bridget said, "Harry is the light in my life and he is in no way abusive, he is perfect I love him with all of my heart and if anyone is abusive in Hogwarts it is the jealous girls." How does it feel to be the tag along in the Golden Trio?" "Uh I..." "Bet he pressures you into a romp now and then and uses his fame, does he?" "No...uh?" Bridget felt like she was being choked with questions. "How does your father feel about this?" "He-doesn't-know" Bridget managed to get out before... "Bridget does Harry know your little secret?" said Rita. 'Damn she did her homework.' "What that she is a Malfoy uh yeah knew that one." "No the other secret." Rita smiled evilly she had her, "tell me have any preminisions bout the Second War?" the crowd gasped and leaned forward. Harry was lost. Bridget was stunned and without thinking left in a sprint. Harry chased after her but was sidetracked by Ron and Hermoine, "What happened?" "I don't know they asked something about preminisions and she ran away." Harry said with diverted eyes. He focused after another thought entered his head. "You don't think she feels like and outsider with us do you?" "What do you mean?" "You know me, well being me and us the so called 'Golden Trio'" "She might but well I don't know go ask her." Hermoine demanded waving him off "Wait, Hermoine is she tortured a lot?" "Yes." Hermoine said simply "but she doesn't care she madly in love with you Harry so she does not hear it. But yes girls do talk and joke and torture her." Harry just wanted to find Bridget all the more now so he ran off as Ron and Hermoine went on with their stroll.  
  
"Hey what are you doing here." Bridget asked "Oh nothing hey we need to talk." Harry said cautiously that as if he spoke to loud she would run away. "I am sorry I put you through that it is just I love you so much I want to shout it to the world." "No need I am fine just overwhelmed." Bridget said but Harry noticed her blue eyes were pale. "Are you okay?" "Umm yeah just tired I guess." Bridget rubbed her eyes "Hey Hogsmeade is coming up will you go with me?" Harry said sliding next to her. "Hmm I just don't know see I have been invited by so many people, well I guess we will have a chance to get aquatinted." Bridget said giggling and in an instant her pale eyes became bright blue. Harry lay on the grass and Bridget lay in his arms as they anticipated what would come next. Harry worried about Bridget a lot. And Bridget worried about Harry constantly. They both cuddled each other and all of their worries disappeared.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW I AM BEGGING! 


	4. Invitation

Invitations  
  
Don't own. Don't sue  
  
Bridget and Harry got tons of letters and one of which was from the Malfoys:  
  
Dearest Bridget,  
I am so happy to find out you are in love. Not so happy that I find out from the news not you. Your father is delighted also. We would like you and Harry to stay with us over the Christmas Holidays. If you decide to come you will have to leave two days early for the Christmas Ball.  
Sending all my love,  
Mum Harry stared blankly down at the parchment.  
  
"Do you...?" Bridget was cut off by a short "no" from Harry and Ron. Hermione kicked Ron and went back to listening.  
  
"Why not Harry?" Bridget said looking like she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh come off it, Bridget. Your family hates me and I am not too fond of them either."  
  
"JUST BECAUSE OF DRACO!" Bridget boomed but quickly cut herself off into a whisper as her brother's head turned around to their direction. "Harry, I'll keep him in line and-"  
  
"No Bridget, what about your father?"  
  
"Will-you-let-me-finish?" Bridget said through gritted teeth "I'll keep them both in line, happy?"  
  
"No. I'm not going and that is final." Harry said looking down at another letter.  
  
"You couldn't do this one favor for me?"  
  
"Okay let's think shall we? He tried to kill me and I got him jailed. Thank god your family has money." 'Fuck I shouldn't have said that' Harry thought. He broke their agreement not to mention her father. Bridget opened her mouth to say something but instead a tear came down her face. She decided not to do Harry or Draco the satisfaction and ran out. Draco, who was watching the entire thing snapped into brother mode.  
  
"What the fuck did you do to her?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Harry got up and left followed by Ron who was dragging Hermione out.  
  
"Well?" Hermione said crossly to Harry.  
  
"Well what?" Harry snapped back. "I hate the Malfoys and they all hate me."  
  
"Well you prick if you haven't noticed Bridget is a Malfoy. So unless you are implying you two hate each-"  
  
"You know what I meant." Harry interrupted.  
  
"You say you want her to fit in more but you won't even go with her to her parents'? They are not going to pull anything while she is there. All the girls have been at her even more lately. And guys have been trying to get with her-"  
  
"What girls torture her! What guys? I'll kill them!" Ron said looking close to boiling.  
  
"Honestly Ron why do I bother?"  
  
"You love me." Ron said and gave Hermione a kiss.  
  
"Back to the subject. WHAT!?"  
  
"She's got it covered but it would be nice if you did this for her."  
  
"Fine." Harry said looking defeated.  
  
He ran to their favorite spot near the lake and she was sitting there, crying.  
  
"I'll need new robes." Harry was then tackled and kissed repeatedly.  
  
"I'll go write Mum now! Thank you so much. I love you!" She squealed and with another kiss she was gone.  
  
Harry had packed his trunk and had to get some things at Hogsmeade. Bridget latched onto Harry's arm and cuddled next to him to keep warm. Harry, who had seen al the hungry looks shot at her, put his arm around her and she dug deeper into his coat as he shot dirty looks at the other boys.  
  
When they reached Hogsmeade they went into a fancy robes' shop where Bridget bought him the most fashionable robes.  
  
"I'll pay for that, love." Harry said after seeing the bill.  
  
"Nope. Thank god my family's rich right?" With that she was out the door. Harry ran up and threw her over her back into an alley. They kissed so passionately they almost forgot they had to meet Ron and Hermione outside of the Three Broomsticks. When they reached there, however, it looked as though Ron and Hermione hadn't missed them too much either.  
  
Bridget and Hermione, knowing the boys still needed to buy their presents, 'spotted a bookstore they had to go in'.  
  
Bridget woke up in a cold sweat, but fearing she was going to wake Harry, she just cuddled him and went back to sleep.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
